The night at Doumeki's
by RedMind
Summary: Sugimoto, Doumeki and Yashiro are still followed by Yakuza who want to see him dead. Where's a save place to stay at night?


All rights belong to Yoneda-sensei!

* * *

Hello dear Saezuru's

I created a little story go on after chapter eleven in my mind. Please don't expect too much it's just a little short story! :)

(sorry for my bad English - there might be a lot grammatical mistakes!)

* * *

**The night at Doumeki's**

When it turned into night we decided to go over to Doumeki's flat, since it would be no good idea to stay at my apartment. I followed his idea to stay at a place they're not informed about. We made sure that none of my killers pursued us. Doumeki's flat is small but adequate with bedroom, little kitchen, living room and bathroom. It doesn't surprised me that everything was clean and tidy, since it's Doumeki here living. I was pretty exhaused and tired, though I told Sugimoto to be on watch tonight.

Doumeki showed me into his bedroom. His futon looked very comfortable. I asked him to get me out of my clothing.

„Does Boss want to wear something for the night?"

Yashiro watched him while he put away his clothing properly.

With just wearing his underwear it might be to cold this night, Yashiro thought.

„Just something about my shoulders…".

With shortly search Doumeki took out a flannel pyjama shirt.

Yashiro chuckled to himself when he thought about Doumeki wearing this flannel pyjama with it's checked pattern in black, blue and white.

„It's second time that boss is amused today".

„It seems you can make me smile after all…since I have no permisson to suck you off"

„…I'm sorry"

„Baka, I am just joking again"

„Would you like to have the shirt closed or opened?"

„Closed it would be uncomfortable 'cause of the wounds"

Doumeki managed to get Yashiro in his flannel shirt.

„Ugh."

„When Boss wounds start aching this badly again you should lay down and rest properly"

When Yashiro lied down he moaned in pain. His stomach wound hurt terribly, he kept his eyes solid closed. Without thought Doumeki starts caring his stomach wound softly. Yashiro blushed lightly. It felt good and it doesn't felt good at the same time.

„Stop it…"

„I'm sorry, did I hurt Boss…?"

„No you haven't…"

„I see…I should leave n…"

„No stay! It feels very good….so go on!"

Surprised Doumeki glanced at his boss. He started circeling softly around his wounds with his fingers.

„It's just I…"

Yashiro paused.

„…Boss?"

„You know…I was touched like that before…with you caring me like that I remember"

„When?"

„When I was a Highschooler…"

Doumeki took a breath.

„It was Kageyama-sensei, right?"

Yashiro smiled at him.

„You are right about that…"

„My apologies when I am asking too much, Boss…but…"

„Never mind"

„…but"

„but?"

„Was that the time when Boss fell in love with Kageyama-sensei?"

„You know the answer even without telling you, don't you?"

„I would assume that Boss fell in love with him 'cause of touching you gently."

„So I'm gonna fall in love with you too?"

Madly blushing Doumeki stopped caring his stomach wound. Yashiro bursted out in laughter.

„Come on, Doumeki lay down beside me…"

„I need watch over you…I want to make sure to protect Boss properly"

„You haven't slept since bawling at my sickbed, you can't protect me properly without gaining energy, anyway Sugimoto is on watch. He will take care."

Doumeki took of his jacket and wanted to lay down without complain.

„Stop, when I am wearing nightwear you should put them on too…how about wearing your flannel pyjama pants for me…"

Doumeki couldn't get rid of the feeling that his Boss was flirting with him. But he did as he was told and put on the pyjama pants matching to the pjyama shirt Yashiro was wearing. Then he laid down beside Yashiro's right wrist and put a blanket over their bodies.

Slowly his hand was wandering over my waist and started caring my wounds again. He didn't noticed but I was so turned on by him. I could feel his warmth and he was lying there with me, only wearing pyjama pants. His muscular upper body was completely naked. It wasn't difficult to fell asleep this night. I truly forget about the pain and had a deep slumber till the sun kissed me awake the next morning. Doumeki was slightly snoring beside me. His right hand lied protecting over my stomach wound. If only this moment could last forever…

But a few seconds after thinking it Sugimoto went in and noisy as he are, he waked up Doumeki, who immedialely paniced that he might have overslept and looked after me. Won't forget his relieved face, when I smiled at him. Sugimoto looked a bit puzzeled at us while we get up. I guess he hadn't expected to see his Boss in a oversized flannel pyjama shirt and Doumeki wearing the matching pants to it. I send him out of the room and told Doumeki to get me into the bath. Afterwards we left his flat. It was a short but beautiful stay at Doumeki's flat and very comfortable being this close by his side.


End file.
